Just the two us
by kawaii-usagi
Summary: I suck at summarys just read it and see for yourself 3x4 though


****

Just the two of us

Right Hello peeps right this will be a short little lemon from the two characters whom I think are sweet! but don't worry I'm working on other fics two and trying to sort out me muses as well! (the little runts!)

Author: Kawaii Usagi

Muses: Fidge, Puddles, Dante+ Sparda

Main Muses on this fic: Sparda

Title: Just the two of us

Pairings: 3x4, 

Rating overall: R

Rating for this chapter: R - language

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Gundam lads! ( I wish I could!) Joking! 

Right be nice to Sparda he's the main muse of this fic so be nice and praise him cause he's been through a lot so be nice! If you think it is pants then tell me and I'll tell me little Sparda to work on it a bit! Enjoy! Kawaii Usagi 

****

Only friends care but what about lovers?

"Oh Trowa!" Said a little blond boy by the name of Quatre, Quatre had aquamarine eyes which was locked and never left the sight which was in front of him, a picture of his best friend Trowa.

"Why did you have to go? I miss you so much!" Since Trowa left Quatre has been a wreck all he did all day and all night was look at the picture in front of him. Since Trowa left Quatre hasn't slept, ate or even leave the house that he and Trowa used to share. It's has been three days since Quatre said those words that shocked him and just left Quatre standing there in shock and in horror, as he said four small words,

"I love you Trowa!" 

Quatre said to the picture, Quatre just stop functioning, when Trowa replied he was in shock,

~Flashback~

"I didn't know you had those kind of feelings I thought you were happy just being friends?"

"Well I don't I want to be your friend I want to be more! but you do feel the same way don't you?"

"I don't know Quatre I have to think," With that Trowa walked out of the restaurant and Quatre started to cry he ran out but he couldn't see Trowa anymore so he ran all the way home. Quatre noticed Trowa's car was no longer there. 

~End of flashback~

"How could I be so stupid to say that? I should have know he didn't have any feelings for me at all! so stupid! He only wanted to be my FUCKING FRIEND? what's wrong with me?"

Quatre got up and with a flash of lightning did the most movement that he has every done since Trowa left ran up the stairs and landed on his big bed. It was Quatre now as Trowa wasn't there the bed was well to big for him so he never slept on it, (well he hasn't had any sleep so he didn't want to!)

The bedroom was roomy and the flat was bigger enough to accommodate two people. Quatre cried for hours until he could cry no more, he got up and looked himself in the mirror which wash big and right in front of the bed.

"Look you are a mess!" Quatre said to the reflection, his eyes red and puffy "Why shouldn't I been not surprised when he told me he only wanted to be my friend! I knew he didn't love me! WHY DIDN'T HE LOVE ME! what's wrong with me?" With that he threw the only thing he held in his hand, and threw it at the mirror the item made the mirror break into tiny pieces. The item fell to the fall and the glass broke. Quatre knelt on the floor and saw the broken picture of Trowa and him laughing, Quatre cried again realising his heart is in now in tiny pieces as well as the mirror which is unable to be fixed unless the certain person came back. (not the mirror his heart!!)

~the next day~

Quatre finally decided that Trowa wasn't coming back so he decided to make himself something to eat as his stomach protested every time, it wasn't much only a couple slices of toast but he wasn't really that hungry even though his stomach told him other wise. 

Knock knock

"Go away!" Quatre shouted

"It's me...Duo! Open up!"

"Fine!" Quatre went to the door and opened it to find a braided boy standing there with his lover Heero.

"What do you want?" Quatre asked

"We were worried about you! You haven't come out for four days now and well were worried that something might have happed!" Heero explained

"Come in then," Quatre said opening the door to both of them,

"Jeez Quat what happened here?" Duo said

"Nothing!" Quatre Shouted

"Okay! chill Quatre!" Heero said

"Well what happened?" Duo asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well the fact is that we haven't seen you for ages and Trowa left both of us theses weird notes saying that he can't stay here anymore, What's happened between you?" Duo asked

"He just decided to leave is that okay with you or does he have to asked permission for every one to say it's okay for them to leave?" 'Or maybe the fact is because I told him that I love him' Quatre added to himself mentally

"Oh kay don't have to get shirty!" Duo said

"Can I use you bathroom Quatre?" Heero asked

"Yeah sure!" 

Heero got up and walked to the bath room but he noticed that Quatre's door was slightly open and so he pushed it open further and stood there in shock as he saw Quatre's favourite mirror broken into tiny pieces and a photo-frame broken just in front of it. Curious he picked it up and wondered why there was broken glass of the picture of Trowa in pieces, Forgetting about going to the bathroom he stormed in to the lounge and held it up, Quatre was surprised and then went pale. As Heero held up the familiar photo. 

"What's the meaning of this?" Heero demanded

"Nothing!" Quatre quickly covered up

"Nothing how can this be nothing I saw this next to the broken mirror in you bed room! You favourite mirror to be exact!"

"Well..."

"Well what? What is going on Quatre, how come you broke your favourite mirror and why did Trowa left so urgently?" Heero demanded

"I don't know where to start,"

"Well start with Why did Trowa leave?"

"Well...Erm don't you have anything else to do?" Quatre said trying to change the subject he felt a bit uneasy talking about Trowa so soon.

"Quatre!!"

"Okay Okay! well it started out like this..." Quatre gave up and told them.

~Flash back~

"Are you ready Quatre?"

"Yep coming!" Quatre beamed in the reflection of the big mirror and looked at him self and thought this was going to be a night to remember as he was going to tell Trowa that He loved him and He knew that he felt the same way! with strong hope on his heart he bounced down stairs to meet his green eyed Friend.

"You look great!" Trowa said

"You don't look bad yourself!" Quatre replied

"Okay lets go!" 

Quatre couldn't wait to get to his favourite restaurant that he Trowa decide to go to get out of the house. They both got in to the car and drove off, Trowa parked the car and walked with Quatre to the restaurant. Quatre felt disappointed as Trowa was not as close as he would have like but he did not complain. They found a booth and sat down.

"This is nice isn't it?" Quatre asked

"Yeah" Trowa replied 

"May I take your order?" The waitress said

Quatre and Trowa ordered there food and sat in silence until it arrived, they also ate in silence, not an awkward silence but a pleasant silence. 

Quatre and Trowa finished there meal and Quatre thought it would feel so right to come out and just say them now,

"Trowa we have been friends for a while now and, well...erm I...I love you Trowa!"

Trowa sat there in shock for a few minutes just staring at the blonde in front of him,

"Erm Trowa this is where you say 'I love you too' come on say something!" Quatre started to have a small giggle and Trowa managed to find some words.

"Erm.."

"Yes?"

"I didn't know you had those kind of feelings I thought you were happy just being friends?"

"Well I don't I want to be your friend I want to be more! but you do feel the same way don't you?"

"I don't know Quatre I have to think," With that Trowa walked out of the restaurant and Quatre started to cry he ran out but he couldn't see Trowa anymore so he ran all the way home. Quatre noticed Trowa's car was no longer there. But that was the least of his problems he just wanted to go home and never come out again.

~End Of Flash back~

"I'm sorry Quat!" Duo said hugging him, 

"Yeah same here!" Heero said hugging Quatre as well.

"It's okay," 

"But it is not!" Duo protested

"I'll be okay!" Quatre said

"Actually..."

"Hang on Duo! Is this why the mirror was broken then?" Heero asked

"Yes But I did not mean to break the photo it was just in my hand at the time and I felt so angry!" Quatre replied

"Hey I was about to ask something important!"

"What was that Duo? you hungry?"

"Hey how did you know?"

Heero stood there and sighed from exhaustion.

"Anyway this might cheer you up I'm having a Birthday party this Saturday, and as it is only Monday I was wondering if you would like to come?"

"Erm I'm not to sure, Duo,"

"Come on you haven't even left the house yet and you need to clean it up as well!" Duo said teasingly and looking round at the same time.

"Okay then!"

"Right be round mine at seven! Come on Hee-chan we better leave Quat to clean up!" Duo said nudging Quatre.

"Okay bye Quatre!"

~Mean while on L3~

//Why would have he just have said that? or do I love him and not owning up to it or am I scared of hurting him, Baka Trowa I have already hurt him! I'm his friend I'm suppose to give him support instead of leaving him, God I even let him paid for the meal as well! when I was suppose to pay for it! No use dwelling on the past. But do I love him or don't I love him?//

Post came through Trowa's front door and woke him from his thoughts, Trowa picked up the envelop and opened it, //Hmm it's from Duo a party this Saturday Shit I have to be quick! It's only Wednesday but I have to get things sorted maybe I could live on Earth and start again with Quatre as Friends and maybe he will be okay with just being friends? ah it's worth a try.// 

Before Trowa knew it he was back on Earth, that he had missed for a very long time even though it has been only a few weeks. Trowa soon found his sister in the car park as he had spoke to her an arranged every thing and he would go back with her until he was ready to speak with Quatre.

~At Quatre's house~

Quatre had clean every room in his flat twice well he knew Trowa would never come back so he decided to call it his flat as well he did own all of it Trowa was just there to keep him company, 

"Ah Trowa how long has it been since I last saw you?" Quatre looked in the photograph of him and Trowa the one he broke, he fixed it as it was the only picture he had left of him.

Friday soon came and went until Saturday came round Quatre was to nervous, Duo asked him if he wanted a ride but he said no! He got change into a baby blue colour shirt and blue jeans and headed out for the door looking it behind him. Soon got into the car and of to the party that dawns on him un-expecting on what is going to happen.

~Trowas house~

Trowa got ready, "What time is it?" he shouted down stairs,

"Only 6;30, you need to be there by seven so you better make a move now!" She shouted back, but Trowa was out side the kitchen and his eardrums which now where ringing. 

"Okay no need to shout, I'm right her!" Catherine look at her brother and sighed, Trowa wore a green shirt and blue jeans and before she could say anything she heard him say 'see you later!'

Trowa jumped in the car also unexpected of who was going to this party and what was going to happen. 

TBC.........

I hope I did not make it too much of a cliff hanger? any way you know the drill review, review, review!

you know I like them don't you? Any way did you like the chapter? hmm I'm not to sure how long the second will be it might be sort but I don't know just yet just wait and see!

Sparda: have you finished yet I'm hungry!

Duo: yeah same here I wasn't joking you know I am really hungry feed me!

Me: do I have to sing the song to shut you up?

Duo: no but what about his song Mother earth can you feed us now feed us now?

Me: fine go and find something in the fridge... Oh please don't sue me for taking a line from one of Feeder song's I like it and I don't have any money so please I love you Feeder Me do!

Duo: Found something! 

Me: thank lord for that, anyway see ya and review this cause I like hearing from people!

Kawaii Usagi xx

**__**


End file.
